Forum:Collections glitch
I logged in today to discover that my collections had been emptied and replaced by creations that I never even knew about! Nothing else was changed, however. Logging out and back in restored all my normal creations. This is probably one really huge glitch, and I am quite positive my account hasn't been hacked. 23:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I have seen the same problem in the past. I have not seen it recently so I thought they had fixed it. Nitecrew 23:55, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I got it too along time ago. 06:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Also, there are times when it says I have no gallery creations, when I allready have 4. I get on later and it's back to normal. 14:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I had the same - Chirox123 :I hypothesize that this might be a result of two users logging in at the same time. Does anyone have a sibling or friend that's willing to test this out? 18:45, 8 April 2009 (UTC) This thing had happened to my brother's account, darkezzzyjustin. A ship creation was randomly added. This only happened for gallery creations... I had the same problem myself, I wonder if Lego gets you mixed up with someone elses account! My MLN page its not uncommon.i did a login study and logged in/out 40 times, and 11 times the glitch happened For the record everybody, this is a much larger problem than you realize. I will start at the beginning: For reasons unknown to me, the LEGO company has modified the scripts that keep users logged on in MLN. This also may be a glitch, but whatever. At any given time, when the LEGO server resets or lags for a second, you can be logged out of MLN and the LEGO website. When you normally log out, the top right corner will show "Sign in. Sign up". But, the above logs you out on the server, and you will still see yourself logged in untill you refresh your screen. If you are logged out on the server, your MLN is affected. You are no longer receiving certain information from the server, so you are then unable to do a few things till you log back in. You cannot vote on other peoples pages, you cannot see you gallery creations and you cannot edit your public page. Summary: Sometimes, and for unknown reason, the LEGO server will log you out while you are on MLN. This will then prohibit your computer from accessing certain file and images from the LEGO server, such as Gallery images. This problem can be easily solved by refreshing your screen, and then logging back in. If you still do not understand, please leave a note. Ajraddatz (MLN user Ajr38, rank 8) One time all my creations whas changed to another person creations, When i search the creations i cant find it any were. 04:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :In response to Ajraddatz's post, I get logged out of the server approximately every 6 hours. It's quite annoying, since there's no actual point of me checking the "Remember my login details" when logging in, because these reset too. I can also confirm everything said above is true, as it has happened to me too. Basically, it's the same as going around MLN logged-out, except the "you are not signed in" box doesn't come up, though your details show you as being logged in. If you click Private Page, you get redirected to the MLN homepage. 16:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC)